How It was Done
by TheSociopath'sPianist
Summary: My idea on how Sherlock faked his death in S2 E3. Not fancy or complicated. But, as Moriarty gave a brilliant example of, not everything needs to be. Oneshot.


p class="MsoNormal""SHERLOCK!" John shouted. /p  
p class="MsoNormal"It was time. The stage was set, the actors were all in position, and the audience was standing right he wanted him./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sherlock was pleased with this accomplishment. He had had to ask for his brother's help, but what was important was that this was still his plan./p  
p class="MsoNormal"He hated that John couldn't know. He knew it was for the best, but even a man as cut off from his emotions as himself knows what betrayal feels like after the victim of it finds out. It's horrible. He didn't want to go into the coming battle without his best friend. But there was nothing to be done. John would be a vital role, even if he didn't know it./p  
p class="MsoNormal"He took a deep breath. All that was left to do was…. Jump./p  
p class="MsoNormal"He plummeted to the ground. Though that is not where he would land. He felt the wind in his hair for just a moment before hitting the mattress on top of a tarp, which was stretched loosely over four poles attached to a trash lorry. The truck was up on the sidewalk, ready for him. As his impact hit the mattress, he felt the ties give way and he fell, mattress, tarp, and all, into the rubbish piled in the truck bed./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Immediately, the truck driver pulled onto the road and stopped in front of where a fake of Sherlock had been laid. Blood was being poured around the body as Sherlock wiggled under the tarp, into the protection of the trash bags. He was halfway under the tarp when he saw John come around the corner. He froze, long enough for the biker to slam John to the ground. He felt terrible that he had had to do that, but there was no other way. He quickly slipped under the rest of the way as the driver was pulling away and his homeless network actors began to gather around the landing sight./p  
p class="MsoNormal"For the rest of the drive, Sherlock tried to not breathe in the scents surrounding him. He tried not to think about how devastated John had looked as he rushed to where he believed his friend had died. He tried to avoid the thought that kept asking him if the sniper had noticed the trick. Hopefully, the man kept to his orders and only focused his sights on John./p  
!-EndFragment-  
p class="MsoNormal"For the rest of the drive, Sherlock tried to not breathe in the scents surrounding him. He tried not to think about how devastated John had looked as he rushed to where he believed his friend had died. He tried to avoid the thought that kept asking him if the sniper had noticed the trick. Hopefully, the man kept to his orders and only focused his sights on John./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Eventually they hit the safety of the underground garage about an hour outside of London. The driver came to the back with a handful of doctors who quickly helped him out of the truck bed and onto a stretcher where they carried him over to a preset medical room where they could give him a full examination. After 20 minutes of careful analysis, the doctor concluded that there were some broken ribs and bruises, but nothing that couldn't be fixed in a few weeks./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sherlock immediately asked for the phone he had requested be there for him to use. There were two texts, both from Mycroft:/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emProject /emSurvivor emis on /ememschedule. Proceed to next location. MH/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emPS. No shots were fired. /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sherlock smiled slightly. All was safe. For now. /p  
p class="MsoNormal"*-*-*-*-*-*/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Thank you so much for reading. This idea came to me when I was re-watching the episode and realized there was a truck driving away during the scene. If I were a truck driver, wouldn't I notice a body fall from the building to my left, or at least notice all the people and medical personnel rushing to the scene? /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Anyway, please let me know what you think. I will always take criticism, especially since I posted this to see that exact thing. I want to create a solid theory that is realistic and has no (or at least very few) detail flaws./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Thanks again!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Pianist/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p 


End file.
